


Interlude I: Statute of Limitations

by Lucy Gillam (cereta)



Series: Hanging Work [4]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-01
Updated: 2011-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cereta/pseuds/Lucy%20Gillam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two tickets to a circus never used, a little boy forgotten, and a chance meeting. Of such things are legends made. Part IV of the Hanging Work Series.</p><p>Time flies when you're having fun. Or brooding in a cave. Either one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude I: Statute of Limitations

Headline from the _San Diego Times_  
 **Thief Foils New Laser System, Steals S.T.A.R. Labs Prototype**

Despite a laser security system vaunted as unbeatable, a Star Labs prototype for a new microscope was stolen from its San Diego lab Tuesday night. Both S.T.A.R. Labs and local police are puzzled by the theft.

"Really, we just can't figure out how it happened," said police Captain Joyce Martinez.

The system of laser alarms was designed to achieve maximum coverage of the room with minimal power usage by utilizing a carefully calculated system of angles and random intervals.

"A normal human being could not have maneuvered their way through those lasers," said Paul Barba, who has been head of security at the San Diego lab for five years. "Even a smaller than average adult couldn't do it."

S.T.A.R. Labs is not ruling out the possibility of metahuman involvement.

"We are considering someone who might have stretching or contorting abilities, or perhaps the ability to alter his or her size," said Martinez. "It is certainly something we have to be aware of these days."

However, one insider is reported to have said that the system is being overrated for the sake of marketing. "It isn't infallible," the employee said on condition of anonymity. "The person would have to be small, and quick, but they wouldn't need superpowers to beat it."

Indeed, S.T.A.R. Labs may suffer more from the defeat of the laser system, which they had hoped to market to other companies, than the loss of the microscope.

Valued at approximately $250,000, the new microscope…

~~~

 _Letter from Mary Dermott, sophomore French teacher at Mr. Mitchell High School, to Selina Kyle_

Dear Ms. Kyle,

I was sorry to note your absence from parent-teacher night, as I had hoped to discuss a matter of some concern with you. While Dick's performance on tests remains consistently acceptable, and his homework has improved since our phone call two months ago, he seems to be having trouble staying awake in class. He has fallen asleep twice in the last two weeks, and he frequently seems drowsy.

I note from his records that he has some trouble with asthma. If this is related, perhaps you might wish to discuss his tiredness with his doctor.

Dick is a really delightful student, and I'd hate to see health problems interfere with his education. Please do let me know if there's anything I can do.

Sincerely,  
Mary Dermott

~~~

 _Phone call to Clark Kent at The Daily Planet, from an unlisted number in Gotham City_

"I've been a little busy, but there hasn't been anything that would make me suspicious, no. They acted like people here on vacation." Clark adjusted his glasses, settling back into his desk chair a bit more comfortably.

"Vacation? Are they visiting museums, anything that might be a potential target?"

"All I saw was shopping and a trip out to the pier, but I was occupied for most of yesterday, as I'm sure you know." Mxyzptlk had made one of his semi-regular appearances. There had been no major catastrophes, just minor annoyances, but it had taken most of his day to deal with. "Is there something in particular I should be watching for?" He tried to remember if there'd been any press releases about exhibits that might attract that sort of thief.

"No."

Clark resisted the temptation to roll his eyes. Typical Bruce: concise to the point of obscurity.

"This is Catwoman we're talking about, right?" He did not point out that it had been Bruce who'd informed him that Catwoman, or at least her alter ego, was in Metropolis, and who had further asked him to keep an eye on her. "Who's the boy, anyway?" The teenager he'd seen with Selina Kyle had been too old to be her son, really, and in the one conversation he had eavesdropped on, he'd called her "Selina."

There was a long pause on the other end of the line.

"Her partner," Bruce said finally. From anyone but Bruce, it would have sounded reluctant.

Clark raised an eyebrow. "Partner? He seems a bit young for that."

Another long silence followed, which Clark knew to be Bat-speak for "I don't want to talk about it."

"So," he said, "nothing in particular I should be looking out for? A heist worthy of Catwoman and…"

"No." The pause was shorter this time. "The boy, he looked … all right?"

Clark sat up in his chair. "Well, yes. He seemed healthy enough, if that's what you mean. Happy, too, although I only saw a day's worth. But he was smiling for most of it. Maybe they really are on vacation. I heard him teasing her about fitting three days worth of shopping into a weekend."

"Maybe. Thank you for the information."

Clark's eyebrow went up even further. "You're welcome. See you next week at the meeting?"

"I'll try to make it."

The connection went dead, and this time Clark did roll his eyes. The reporter in him itched to know what was behind that call. There were rumors in the hero community that Catwoman was originally from Gotham, rumors that seemed to be supported by police reports of her first appearances. Maybe Bruce was human after all.

~~~

Item from _The Daily Star_ , Star City

 **Wallingford Diamond Stolen, Police Reporting No Leads**

The famous Wallingford Diamond, valued at $500,000, disappeared last night from the Star City Museum of Natural History, where it was on display as part of an exhibit on gemstone formation. The display showed no signs of forced entry, and no alarms were set off.

Police report no suspects at this time.

The diamond is owned by Harry Wallingford of Coast City…

~~~

 _Conversation overheard at Gotham PD Headquarters_

"Hey, does anyone know where the file on that Catwoman chick went?"

"Probably buried in cold cases. Why? She been spotted in town?"

"Nah. Got a request from the Midway City P.D. They think she might have been behind some lab thingamie getting stolen. Pretty vague on the details, though." (Sound of computer keys) "Well, that would explain it."

"What?"

"The lab. It's a subsidiary of LexCorp."

"Huh. You'd think she'd have learned not to steal from scary people."

~~~

Item from the _Statler High Clarion_ , Seattle, WA

 **Students Support Community**

Nine members of the Service Club spent Thanksgiving serving dinner at the Second Street Family Shelter. Seniors Jenny Carizales, Matt Guthrie, Iesha Nelson, and Carrie Kirkpatrick, juniors Lainey Bode, Dick Kyle, and Taylor Hanley, and sophomores Theresa Ward and Nathan Rudd were all on hand to dish up food provided by local donations.

"The holidays are a really hard time for homeless families," club president Jenny Carizales said. "It's really great to be able to do something for them."

The Service Club meets on the second Thursday of every month in C241.

~~~

 **Conversation overheard on the JLA Satellite.**

"…rainy up in those mountains this early in the summer. Anyway, Dragon has a new student."

"You're kidding."

"No, some boy, about sixteen or so. Richard just introduced him as 'the younger,' and the kid didn't give me his name. Nice kid, though. Agile as all hell – Dragon said he used to be in a circus."

~~~

Inset Headline from the _Gateway City Times_

 **Seven Saved from Fire by Masked Man  
Does Gateway Have a New Hero?**

Seven residents of 425 East Matthis, the building devastated by last night's fire, reported being helped to safety by a masked man. Descriptions of the man varied, and police have no comment on his possible identity.

Occupant David Stein, who also owns a jewelry store on the ground floor, says that a man wearing a mask woke him and his wife Debra to warn them of the fire that had begun in an apartment above them. The man proceeded to help them to the fire escape, and then went back to help other residents.

"I tried to get him to come out with us," Stein said, "but he wouldn't, said there were still people inside."

Five other residents of the building, including Cathy Harris and her six-month-old son, were helped to safety by the mystery hero.

"It was really hard to see where we were going with all the smoke," Harris said, "but he seemed to know the way. I don't think Mark and I would have made it out if he hadn't been there."

Although details of the man's appearance were sketchy, nearly all the witnesses agreed he was young.

"Just a kid, really," said building supervisor Marty Romano.

None of the residents could say if their rescuer made it out of the building before fire destroyed most of the interior.

"I really hope he did," said Stein. "That's a hell of a thing, going back into a burning building like that."

~~~

 _Earmarked page of a graduation program from Daniel Busey High School, Santa Marta, CA, found in an envelope with a bat symbol drawn in purple ink, sent to the JLA's New York headquarters._

 **Academic Honors**

Lori K. Blaylock  
Maria L. Gutierrez (English)  
Carlo I. Herrera (Biology)  
Carolyn Johnson (Math)  
Richard J. Kyle (History)  
Dennis R. McCreight (Chemistry)  
Stephanie P. Oistermann (Spanish)

~~~

Headline of the _Gotham Gazette_ Arts and Entertainment section

 **Cats Invade Museum of Art**

The Gotham City Museum of Art will be home to the largest collection of cat sculpture ever assembled for the month of February. Museums and private collectors from around the country have donated pieces from a variety of cultures and time periods.

The exhibit is a labor of love for assistant curator Denise Waterson…


End file.
